Michaël a vendu son âme au Diable
by Heaven W
Summary: Michaël est enfermé dans la cage avec son petit frère et pourtant il n'aurait pas pensé que les choses seraient ainsi. Il n'a fallu qu'un regard de Lucifer pour que les choses changent.


_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Me revoici pour un nouveau Michifer mais à part du reste cette fois-ci, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une review, ça ne prend que deux minutes à faire et ça fait plus que plaisir ^^_

* * *

Michaël tourne et vire dans la cage, cette fichue cage dans laquelle il a été entraîné bien malgré lui. Cette cage qui est bien plus vaste que les esprits ne peuvent le concevoir. Cela fait maintenant 480 ans, 203 jours, 21 heures et 3 minutes que le Premier né est enfermé là. Et à peine 180 ans qu'il a arrêté de voler dans les plumes de Lucifer à chaque seconde qui passe, à quoi bon continuer à tout lui mettre sur le dos alors qu'il est autant fautif que son petit frère. Il a suffit d'un seul regard du Porteur de Lumière pour que Michaël cesse de lui en vouloir, un regard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps, trop longtemps. Un regard qui a déverrouillé son cœur et vrillé sa grâce.

Michaël tourne et vire dans la cage, cette fichue cage conçue exclusivement pour son frère cadet. Cette évidence l'a frappé il y a de ça 160 ans, 15 jours, 9 heures et 10 minutes alors il a cherché encore et encore. Le Premier Né a inspecté chaque recoin de la cage sous le regard moqueur de Lucifer qui lui affirmait qu'il n'y avait aucune faille que sinon il serait dehors depuis longtemps, merci bien. Bien sûr Michaël n'a pas écouté son cadet, c'est lui l'aîné après tout a t-il répondu au Diable qui s'est empressé de lui faire remarquer que ce n'est pour autant qu'il a toujours raison. Et le plus âgé de répondre qu'il le sait bien.

Michaël cesse de tourner et pose sa main sur la paroi de la cage, là sous ses doigts cette fissure, minuscule et pratiquement invisible. Il en dessine le contour du bout des doigts et peut sentir sa grâce s'affoler alors que la fissure devient serrure prenant la forme d'une ligne de symboles énochiens. Le Premier Né les lit dans sa tête, lisant le mode d'emploi de sa porte de sortie. Une porte à usage unique et ne permettant le passage qu'à celui qui n'est pas destiné à la déchéance. Il lance un coup d'oeil en direction de son cadet à l'autre bout de la cage et il soupire tandis que son cœur se serre. Combien de temps encore va t-il mentir à Lucifer ou plutôt ne rien lui révéler ? Pendant combien de temps Michaël ne lui dira pas qu'il a trouvé comment se casser de là ? À jamais.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Michaël est libre, libre d'être lui même, libre de pouvoir prendre ses propres décisions sans en référer à son Père. Qui de toute manière s'est barré depuis longtemps du paradis. Malgré qu'il ait passé des millénaires à faire croire l'inverse à ses frères qu'il menait d'une main tyrannique, il en convient. Libre alors même qu'il est enfermé, n'est-ce pas ironique quelque part ? Mais le Premier Né se fiche de ces considérations, il est libre d'aimer son frère à nouveau. Son frère, son amant, sa moitié, son âme sœur. Celui sans qui Michaël ne respirait plus, ne vivait plus. Celui sur lequel il a pleuré des millénaires en secret. Sans Lucifer plus rien n'avait d'importance, il n'avait plus sa lumière pour le guider, il se noyait dans des ciels où il manquait la principale étoile, la plus belle de toute. Son étoile.

 _« Ça y est, tu as terminé de tourner en rond Mich' ? »_

Le Premier Né sourit et ôte sa main de la paroi, s'en est terminé pour aujourd'hui de sa mise en scène. Terminé de tourner en rond alors qu'il sait précisément où se trouve ce qu'il cherche.

 _« J'arrive Luci »_

Un rituel que d'agir ainsi, après tout la routine rassure Michaël quand bien même il sait qu'il ne se servira jamais de cette sortie tant que Lucifer sera enfermé là. Un rituel que de rejoindre son cadet à pas mesuré sans le quitter des yeux et de voir le sourire arriver sur le visage du dit cadet. Ciel que Lucifer est magnifique ainsi allongé sur ce lit qu'ils ont fait apparaître en joignant leurs pouvoirs. Oui Ciel, cela fait bien longtemps que Michaël ne prie plus leur Père, il a trop peur que pour une fois Il réponde présent et ne vienne tout briser en les séparant, en lui demandant d'assurer son rôle dans Son plan. Michaël se glisse sur le lit puis contre son frère qu'il serre contre lui venant l'entourer de ses ailes.

 _« Tu es glacé Luci »  
_ _« Réchauffe moi Mich' »_

Bien entendu, ils n'ont ni chaud, ni froid, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un nouveau rituel et pourtant quand Lucifer se tourne dans les bras de Michaël puis qu'il pose ses lèvres contre celles de son aîné ils deviennent brûlants. Le désir, la passion, leur amour les embrasent et tout ce qui existe ou n'existe pas autour d'eux disparaît. Ils font durer les baisers et les caresses, poussent et repoussent les limites pour finir par ne faire plus qu'un comme autrefois au paradis, comme la veille encore, comme ils n'auraient jamais dû cesser d'être pour des choses au final sans importance.

Le retour à la réalité les laisse épuisés mais comblés et ils se font face. L'aîné sent sa grâce frémir alors que le cadet le dévore des yeux et que la lumière est revenue dans ses prunelles. Michaël se damnerait pour que Lucifer le regarde toujours ainsi.

 _« Je t'aime Michaël. »_  
 _« Je t'aime aussi Lucifer. »_  
 _« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »_ Disent ils en choeur.

Non c'est vrai c'est trop tard, il n'y a plus rien à damner, le Premier Né avait pourtant mis tout ça de côté à la chute du Porteur de Lumière, il avait voulu oublier, tout oublier. Mais surtout oublier que cela fait des milliards d'années que Michaël a vendu son âme du Diable.


End file.
